


My Boyfriend

by sugachimchim03



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 au which i suck writing at, But we all still love him, Endgame, Howons, M/M, NielWoon, Onghwang, because they're so cute isjdishd, but good friends, eunki appears for cameo, ex!ongniel, hyunbin x yongguk, implied jinseop, jaehwan is a shit, jealous!minhyun, mentioned donghoxjonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugachimchim03/pseuds/sugachimchim03
Summary: 5 times people assume Daniel and Seongwoo are dating, but one time Minhyun explodes.





	My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so, here is my new fanfic which features our 95 visual line aka onghwang. this fic was supposed to be an ongniel fic but i changed my mind because i already wrote one ongniel fic so why not onghwang. but before reading the story, i'd like some warnings beforehand.  
> 1\. ENGLISH is not my first language. So, please bear with my grammar and spelling errors.  
> 2\. I wrote whatever comes to my mind so there maybe some part where the plot is lacking or whatever because I suck in writing story.  
> 3\. Like I said, this was supposed to be an Ongniel fic so if I wrote the wrong character, please forgive me since this is totally unbeta-ed and I'm too lazy to do that.  
> 4\. Jisung and Sungwoon are seniors. 95-96 lines are juniors. 97 lines are sophomore and the rest are all freshmen.  
> If you're okay with all of the above, let's go ride this wild ride of my messy writing of a fanfiction. Enjoy!

_One: Kim Jaehwan_

 

It is lunch time when Minhyun saw Seongwoo and Daniel eating together, sitting face-to-face with Seongwoo playing with his spaghetti. Minhyun smiled to himself when he saw his boyfriend from afar. _Seongwoo obviously looks very cute,_ if he has his face on his hand while the other hand playing with his food.

 

It seems to Minhyun that he is carefully listening to what Daniel has to say. The younger of the two looks very happy while talking to Seongwoo. Minhyun narrowed his eyes, he actually is not very happy with Daniel being too close to his boyfriend. He never was a fan of Daniel.

 

“Wow, look at them having such quality times alone.” An annoying ass voice said as Minhyun quickly turned his head to see Jaehwan, with his food tray in his hand, standing closely next to him while looking at Seongwoo and Daniel.

 

“Man, I guess, the rumor about them is true.” Jaehwan said as Minhyun quickly turned his head to see Jaehwan with a confusing look.

 

“What rumor?” he asked as Jaehwan shrugged as he walked towards Seongwoo and Daniel while Minhyun following him, “What is it?”

 

“There is this rumor about Daniel dating Seongwoo going around this whole college, where were you?” Jaehwan asked as he shakes his head. Minhyun is so stunned with this new information he got from Jaehwan. _Seongwoo is what?_

“I guess it is true. I heard Hyunbin said he heard them doing you know what in the boys’ locker room after Daniel’s basketball competition.” Jaehwan said as Minhyun stopped walking.

 

“He heard _what?_ ” Minhyun asked but Jaehwan doesn’t reply him as he already takes a seat next to Daniel. Because it is ridiculous. Why? Because Seongwoo was with Minhyun that whole day because Minhyun was sick. They cuddled the whole day.

 

Minhyun doesn’t want to think of a scene where his boyfriend is doing rated things with Daniel because no – Seongwoo is _his_. Minhyun is shocked, the news is too much but suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his hand as Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts to see his boyfriend cutely looking at him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, worriedly and all of Minhyun’s worries are gone when he sees this face.

 

“Ye-yeah.” He replies as Seongwoo smiled at his answer.

 

“Good, so, should we eat?” Seongwoo asked as Minhyun joined him to the table. Throughout the lunch, their two hands are connected under the table. Nobody needs to know. Nobody, just them.

 

 

 

 

_Two: Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung and the rest of vocal club_

It is a club day. Minhyun being the leader of the vocal club had to stay late up until all the members are gone. He has to lock the room up before going back home. He smiled when he saw Seongwoo who is sitting on the piano when he walked into the room.

 

“Hey,” Minhyun calls softly as he walked towards his boyfriend. Seongwoo smiled at him as he plays some songs with the piano. “Wow, you’re good.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo smirked.

 

“Of course, I am good. I am Ong Seongwoo, remember?” he said smugly as Minhyun chuckled as he squeezed Seongwoo’s cheeks,

 

“Right, Ong Seongwoo – my boyfriend.” He said with a smile and Seongwoo smiled back to his boyfriend as he leaned into Minhyun’s chest.

 

“I love you.” Seongwoo said as he leaned on Minhyun’s shoulder as the latter had his hands around Seongwoo’s waist.

 

“Love you too.” Minhyun replies as he kissed Seongwoo’s hair who smiled at the sudden pecks.

They said nothing afterwards, just enjoying the complete silence and each other’s warmth, listening to each other’s heartbeat. It has been so many years that Minhyun is in love with Seongwoo. Seongwoo, his best friend of many years. Seongwoo who can read him like an open book, Seongwoo who is always there for him. Seongwoo who loves him back.

 

“Thank you.” Minhyun suddenly said and Seongwoo nodded, knowing exactly what the other wants to say. No more words. Being best friend with your boyfriend for years, Seongwoo knows everything what is going on in Minhyun’s mind and vice versa. _Everything_.

 

“Oh, by the way, I need to go to Daniel’s place today, we need to finish up our science project.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun sighed. “You promised you will not be jealous of him!” Seongwoo added.

 

“I… how can I not be jealous when you dated him?” Minhyun said and Seongwoo smiled widely as he leaned in to kiss on Minhyun’s lips.

 

“I dated him for like what? A week –”

 

“10 days.” Minhyun cuts but Seongwoo smiled at his boyfriend being petty over little things,

 

“Well, 10 days then. But, remember I chose you over him for reason. I love you, okay. And Daniel knows that too so don’t worry. I thought we’re best friends.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun sighed.

 

“I trust you, of course. I’ve never doubted you but not him.”

 

“But, he is such a cute puppy –” Seongwoo shuts up when Minhyun glares at him. He made an action of zipping his mouth, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

 

Minhyun sighed as he nodded, “Fine, just don’t be late. I will be waiting.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo nodded as he wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck to kiss his boyfriend but the situation doesn’t give them a chance as they heard a loud giggles and squeals from the outside as both Minhyun and Seongwoo quickly parts and Minhyun stood up when Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung running into the room.

 

“Seongwoo hyung.” Daehwi started as Seongwoo raised his eyebrows. Daehwi broke into giggles and Jinyoung smiled.

 

“Daniel hyung is outside, he said he is here to pick you up.” Jinyoung said and Daehwi giggles, “Cuties.” He said but Minhyun didn’t hear anything after _he said he is here to pick you up_ , Seongwoo looked at Minhyun with a smile as his pinky finger intertwined with Minhyun’s, his eyes doing all the talking. Minhyun finally nodded as Seongwoo walked away.

 

As soon as Seongwoo is out of the room, Daehwi smiled hugely. “They’re the cutest couple, I swear to god. When will they make it official, huh, Minhyun-hyung?” Daehwi asked and Jinyoung nodded too.

 

“All of the vocal club members are interested too. Jaehwan hyung said he saw them eating lunch together this Monday!” Daehwi added with an excitement. Minhyun just sighed,

 

“Never.” Minhyun snapped.

 

Daehwi pouts, “What? Why? They’re such a cute couple though –”

 

“They’re not _dating_. And they don’t plan to date in the future as well.” Minhyun cuts him as he walked out of the room with the two first years following him.

 

“Why not?” Daehwi asked.

 

“Because Seongwoo is dating me.” He said, leaving the two first years, shocked, with their mouth wide opened. “WHAT? OH MY GOD. THIS IS SHOCKING!” Daehwi shouted as Jinyoung looked at his hyung with wide eyes.

 

“Hyung, you-you are not joking right?” Jinyoung asked as Minhyun stopped walking and sighed.

 

“No, I’m serious and we’ve been dating for quite long already. So, stop making rumors about Daniel and _my_ boyfriend. I don’t like it.” Minhyun said and the two freshmen nodded.

 

 

 

_Three: Lee Woojin_

Minhyun isn’t that close with Lee Woojin, but he has seen the kid a few times in the campus and had some conversation with him. Lee Woojin is just a middle school kid whose live next door to Daniel and usually make a visit to their college.

 

Minhyun had heard several things about him because Seongwoo won’t stop talking about how adorable the small boy is. Minhyun smiled when he saw Woojin jogging towards him with a smile.

 

“Hello, Minhyun hyung, nice seeing you again.” Woojin greets as Minhyun smiled at the younger kid.

 

“Long time no see, Woojin-ah. Where have you been?” he asked as Woojin smiled.

 

“I’ve always been here, hyung is just busy right? It seems like you’ve lost weight.” Woojin said and Minhyun just chuckled, “Seongwoo hyung too. His face is already too small, now that he loses weight, it just left a little.” Woojin said and Minhyun smiled.

 

“We’re okay, Woojin-ah. Just, finals are around the corner.” Minhyun said and Woojin nodded,

 

“Right, you guys are going to be seniors next year.” Woojin said as Minhyun nodded. “By the way, hyung, have you seen Daniel hyung and Seongwoo hyung? I want to congratulate them.” Woojin said as Minhyun raised his eyebrow.

 

“No? May I ask you why exactly you want to congratulate them though? I haven’t heard them winning anything?” Minhyun asked, curious of why the younger needs to do so.

 

Woojin’s lips turned into a bright eye-smile as he clapped his hands happily, “Ah, when I came here this morning, I heard from Hyungseop hyung who heard from Woojin hyung who heard from Jaehwan hyung that Seongwoo hyung and Daniel hyung are _finally_ dating!” Woojin said with a happy smile, not aware of the frown on Minhyun’s face. _What did he just hear? Daniel and Seongwoo again? This rumor is not over yet?_ So many thoughts running around in his head. Minhyun sighed, he thought this ridiculous thing is finally over after he said the truth to Daehwi and Jinyoung, but apparently not, because _Kim Jaehwan_ is still assuming that Ongniel are a thing.

 

“I’ve always wanted them to date. I think Daniel hyung likes Seongwoo hyung a lot.” Woojin said with a smile and Minhyun sighed.

 

“Woojin-ah, they are not true.” He sighed and mentally made a note to kill Jaehwan for spreading wrong information. “They are not dating.” Minhyun said as he patted Woojin’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t listen to Jaehwan, he is nothing but a rumor spreader.” Minhyun said and Woojin pouts,

 

“But, I really want –”

 

“Seongwoo is seeing someone.” He cuts the younger and looked at him with a warm smile, “Someone who loves him and someone who he loves.” He added. “So, don’t go spreading rumor about this.” he said and then leaves Woojin alone with a puzzle who is thinking who actually is his _Seongwoo hyung_ seeing.

 

“Seongwoo hyung is seeing someone? But, who is _he_?”

_Four: Kwon Hyunbin_

Of course, if Jaehwan won’t shut up about Ongniel being together, why would – another version of Jaehwan aka Hyunbin would. Okay, it is a stretch to say Hyunbin is another version of Jaehwan but the both of them are close. Way too close for Minhyun’s liking.

 

But, not close as in dating. Hyunbin is dating the Chinese transferred kid named Jin Longguo or someone, but, that’s not the point. And Jaehwan is after some 2nd year kid who has a guitar attached to his hips, someone who awfully looks like Lee Seunggi.

 

The point is Minhyun is standing right in front of Hyunbin’s postcard stall for college’s festival while the younger is grinning at him.

 

“Hyung, do you want to buy some postcards from me? They’re all self-made by one and only Kwon Hyunbin.” Hyunbin said as Minhyun glanced at the postcards. They look okay, with all sceneries and arts that Hyunbin drew himself with love quotes which Minhyun finds it _too_ cheesy. Oh, by the way, Hyunbin is an art majored student.

 

“How much?” he asked, uninterested.

 

“$1 for 1. But, I will give you 3 cards for $2, because you’re my friend.” Hyunbin grins as Minhyun rolls his eyes, “Even Daniel hyung got 3 cards from me. I think he is finally acting brave and sending my cards to Seongwoo hyung.” Hyunbin said as Minhyun frowned and looked at the younger. _Is he serious?_ Minhyun is _pissed_.

 

“Hyung, you really should get one and give it to Jonghyun hyung, he will totally love it!”

 

Minhyun raised his eyebrow at the sudden mention of Jonghyun’s name. He looked at Hyunbin with a confused eye, “Why would I give it to Jonghyun though?” he asked as Hyunbin looked at him with confused eyes back.

 

“You guys like each other, right? You guys are –”

 

“No, oh my god. Dongho would kill me. Jonghyun is my friend and he is _dating_ Dongho, gosh.” Minhyun snapped as Hyunbin’s eyes widened and nodded.

 

“Holy shit, this is news!” he said and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Yes, news. And stop pairing me with people when I’m obviously dating Seongwoo and stop pairing him with Daniel too. I don’t like it –” Minhyun was cut off by Hyunbin’s sudden scream.

 

“WHAT? WAIT. WHAT DID YOU SAY? Seo-Seongwoo and y-you? Jonghyun hyung and Dongho hyung? Wait, I need a moment to absorb all this new information. My brain stops working.” Hyunbin said and Minhyun sighed.

 

“AND NO. YOU GUYS ARE NEVER OBVIOUS.” Hyunbin said, acting like a total drama queen.

 

“You need to stop hanging out with Hong Eunki. Damn, you’re becoming exactly like him.” Minhyun said as Hyunbin shakes his head.

 

“Then, who is Daniel hyung giving his postcards to?” Hyunbin asked as Minhyun shrugged, “I don’t know and I don’t care.” He said, _as long as it is not TO Seongwoo._ Minhyun walked away.

 

“Wait, hyung! Aren’t you going to get cards for Jonghyun – I mean Seongwoo hyung?” Hyunbin asked as Minhyun waved his hands,

 

“Nah, we don’t do romantic cliché.” He replies but smiled to himself.

 

 

_Five: Yoon Jisung_

Minhyun thought out of all people he never thought Yoon Jisung would be one of those who assume that Seongwoo and Daniel are a thing. Why? Because Jisung is Daniel’s _mom._ And the younger boy practically grew up with him while sticking to him 24/7.

 

And Minhyun thought at least Daniel would tell him that him and Seongwoo are over. But, he guesses, Daniel didn’t tell him so, which explains the situation.

 

Minhyun went to the head of their students’ council to discuss about the vocal performance in their upcoming prom or whatever farewell party the senior students are preparing. He entered the room and saw Jisung who seems very busy with all the paper scattered around him while talking to Jonghyun – representative of the 3rd years.

 

“Hey, here is the list you asked for.” Minhyun said and Jisung nodded as he takes the list from Minhyun and scanned through it.

 

“Oh, Seongwoo is not in the list?” Jisung asked and looked at him, confused. Minhyun raised his eyebrow, “Yeah, he is kind of sick –”

 

“Ah, I guess he is going to the party as Daniel’s date not as a vocal club member, I see.” Jisung said with a smirk without realizing Minhyun’s smile dropped. Jonghyun looked at his friend’s sudden change in expression with concern.

 

“Why would he go there as Daniel’s date?” Minhyun asked as Jisung shrugged.

 

“They’re back together again, isn’t it? – with them being together 24/7 and Daniel even buy postcards from Hyunbin. Isn’t he the sweetest, my baby boy is all grown –”

 

“They’re never getting back together,” Minhyun said as Jisung looked at him with wide eyes,

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“And Seongwoo is my boyfriend.”

 

“WHAT?” this time, Jonghyun also joins the scream. Both of them looking at him with wide eyes,

 

“Ho-how come I don’t know?” Jonghyun asked. “I’m your best friend???” Jonghyun looked at Minhyun with betrayed look.

 

“We were never lowkey, we do all the coupley stuffs – just you guys don’t realize.” Minhyun said and Jisung looked at him, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t! You guys always said you guys are best buddies and Seongwoo was always so touchy with Daniel so we thought they’re a thing.”

 

“Then when Niel said he broke up with Seongwoo –”

 

“Yeah, they broke up because Seongwoo is in love with me. It was a clean break up and Daniel knew all of this all the time.” Minhyun explained as Jisung shakes his head,

 

“Oh my god, I had no idea that my little cousin had all of this. Niel really liked Seongwoo, you know. But, wait, what about the postcards?” Jisung asked as Minhyun shrugged.

 

“Don’t care, but I was pretty sure they are not for Seongwoo. Maybe, he already found someone to replace?” He said as he turns back to the two and glared at Jisung, “And stop assuming my boyfriend is dating Daniel. I hate that.”

 

 

 

+1

 

 

Minhyun was sitting on their couch with Seongwoo lying down – head on his laps while the elder is feeding him some food.

 

“Seongwoo?” he called and Seongwoo looked at his boyfriend – eyes, sparkled.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are we not very obvious?” Minhyun asked and Seongwoo sat up, looking at Minhyun with a cute face.

 

“Not obvious with what?” Seongwoo asked, clueless-ly and Minhyun shrugged.

 

“About our relationship.” Minhyun sighed, “I… I want more people to know about us. I want them to know that you’re my boyfriend. And I want people to stop assuming you and Daniel are a thing.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo smirked at his boyfriend.

 

“Awwn, my boyfriend is jealous of Niel again.” He said and Minhyun rolls his eyes,

 

“And when will you stop being so friendly with him?” he asked but Seongwoo knew Minhyun doesn’t intend in an ill-mannered way. He smiled as he leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s pouty lips.

 

“Aigoo, stop being so sulky. You look ugly and fyi, Daniel been seeing Sungwoon hyung.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun’s eyes widened.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Yeah, he told me not to tell anyone because he is still not sure. And reason why I was hanging out a lot with him is because I’m helping him out. You know Daniel is a big clumsy so I was worried he might screw his confession or whatever he is doing but I guess I was worried for nothing. They’re all boyfriends now thanks to me.” Seongwoo said and Minhyun looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Th-that’s why you’re with him? I-I thought Daniel is trying to win –”

 

“Me back? No. I made it clear that day that I chose you and Niel knew. He is a nice kid and a nice friend so stop. Being. So. Jealous. Of. Him.” Seongwoo said to Minhyun and Minhyun nodded, can’t get rid of that big smile on his face.

 

“I love you.” He said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes,

 

“I love you too.” He said as Minhyun grabbed Seongwoo’s small head and kissed the daylight out of him and the younger responded to the kiss as enthusiastically as he could. After kissing for god know how long, Seongwoo finally broke the kiss as both of them are panting.

 

“On a second thought, what do you think of me and you going to college tomorrow, hands in hands with couple tee?” Seongwoo asked with a smirk, “Since you want to show off everyone that I belong to you?” Seongwoo asked and Minhyun smirked as he attacked Seongwoo’s neck who gives better access to his boyfriend.

 

“Of course, yes, fuck, you’re so hot. I love you.”

 

 

And true to their word, they showed up to the college in couple tees with their hands intertwining. And yes, Minhyun smirked when he saw people’s jaw dropped at their sudden entrance.

 

“OH MY GOD, HWANG MINHYUN AND ONG SEONGWOO ARE DATING!” Eunki’s loud voice can be heard as all eyes on them. Minhyun doesn’t like the attention but Seongwoo did. The boy is all smile. They encountered Jaehwan whose mouth is still wide open as he looked at the couple.

 

“Wh-what…ho-how…wh-why? WHAT ABOUT DANIEL?” Jaehwan shouted to their face.

 

“What about me?” Daniel’s voice suddenly appeared, startling Jaehwan. And Minhyun tightened the grip on Seongwoo’s hands who narrowed at his boyfriend for being so possessive.

 

“What about you? Aren’t you heartbroken when they – they are dating? Aren’t you Seongwoo’s boyfriend?” Jaehwan asked as Daniel shrugged.

 

“I broke up with Seongwoo hyung for more than months where were you?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo laughed and Jaehwan shakes his head.

 

“Then why are you two so close –”

 

“Daniel needs my help. He was trying to confess Sungwoon hyung.” Seongwoo explained and Jaehwan is still shaking his head.

 

“HA SUNGWOON TOO? Wait, I need a moment to digest all of this.” Jaehwan said as Minhyun snorted,

 

“And Seongwoo is _my boyfriend._ It has been more than a month.” Minhyun said as he shakes his head, “Get your facts right, before spreading rumors. You don’t know how much I have to deal with them.”

 

“Awwn, my poor baby.” Seongwoo cooed as he squeezed Minhyun’s cheeks as Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“Gross.” He said, “Go get a room and please don’t do this in public.” Daniel cringed as he walked away and Seongwoo smiled at Minhyun who smiled him back. The couple intertwined their fingers again as they walked away, leaving Jaehwan alone who is _still_ having problem accepting the news.

 

“Hey, Jaehwan hyung, do you want to have lunch with me today?”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head weakly, “No, Sewoon, leave me alone.” He said and the younger boy nodded, turning away after saying a small okay.

 

Jaehwan’s head snapped up, “WAIT, SEWOON, I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, GOSH!”

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATS! You finished my mess. Thank you so much to those who finished my story! Thanks for bearing with all my mistakes, I hope the story makes sense. I know it doesn't make sense - but at least, i hope it is not too much huhus.


End file.
